Aku Tahu
by LeanTalk
Summary: Aku tahu... aku ini tak pantas untukmu. / "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."


**Halloooo ! Ketemu lagi sama Len dengan fic baru akafuri :D**

 **Cuap-cuapnya nanti aja ya di belakang. Sekarang selamat menikmati fic rasa jagung bakar ini /plak!/**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadashi. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fic ini. Hanya sekadar buah hasil ide yang tiba-tiba lewat dan kadang tersisipi dengan curhatan author.**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy, typo, alur terlalu cepat.**

 _Pertama kali bertemu denganmu..._

 _Aku tahu ada sesuatu pada dirimu_

Namaku Furihata Kouki, aku baru saja menjadi murid sekolah menengah atas yang baru berusia belia, SMA Seirin namanya. Tidak ada maksud tertentu sehingga membuatku memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku di sekolah ini dan aku juga tidak ingin memusingkan segala hal semacam alasan atau ambisi untuk memilih suatu sekolah yang akan menjadi tujuan selanjutnya melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Aku tergabung dalam sebuah tim basket SMA ini, walau tidak sebagai pemain reguler. Sebagai _bench-warmer_ dengan dua orang temanku, aku sudah merasa senang, meski tidak bermain langsung setidaknya aku masih bisa memberi semangat kepada mereka yang tengah berjuang di lapangan.

Kini akhirnya tim kami akan melanjutkan permainan kami di kejuaraan _WinterCup_ setelah mengalami kemenangan dari Shinkyo, Seiho, dan Shutoku, juga setelah mengalami kekalahan ketika berhadapan dengan Touo _Gakkuen_ , semua itu kami lewati hingga membuahkan hasil dengan kami keluar sebagai delapan besar di kejuaraan _InterHigh._ Hanya tim yang masuk dalam delapan besar saja yang bisa berpartisipasi di _WinterCup_ termasuk Touo, Shutoku dan Kaijo.

Sesaat sebelum pembukaan _WinterCup_ dimulai, Kuroko meminta izin kepada Pelatih Aida untuk memenuhi panggilan mantan kaptennya yang tentu saja mantan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai,_ Akashi Seijuurou. Entah karena mungkin ini adalah hari sialku, Pelatih Aida menyuruhku untuk menemani Kuroko dalam acara reuni Kisedai tersebut, dengan langkah berat aku mengikuti Kuroko.

Di sanalah untuk pertama kali aku melihat bagaimana rupa Akashi Seijuuurou. Seketika aku dilanda tremor hebat, bukan karena aku ketakutan pada Akashi Seijuurpu, tidak, tapi memang aku akui dia sangat menakutkan. Namun yang membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya karena Akashi Seijuurou ini terlihat sangat mirip dengan seseorang di masa laluku, ya, teman masa kecilku sekaligus cinta pertamaku.

.

 _Aku tahu aku jatuh cinta padamu_

setelah melawan beberapa sekolah dan tentu saja melawan Kiseki no Sedai, Aomine dengan Touo _gakkuen,_ Kise dengan Kaijo, dan Murasakibara dengan Yosen. Kami berhasil mengalahkan mereka dan melaju ke babak final. Kini kami yang tidak ada jadwal untuk bertanding memutuskan untuk melihat pertandingan antara Rakuzan dan Shutoku, salah satu dari mereka nantinya akan kami hadapi uuntuk memperebutkan juara pertama.

Selama pertandingan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kapten Rakuzan. Sesekali aku terpesona dengan ketenangannya dalam mendrible bola dan fokusnya yang tidak terpecah tetap pada permainan. Dia juga seorang _point guard_ yang sangat hebat, bisa memimpin timnya agar menjadi peluru yang mudah menembus pertahanan lawan dan menjadi dinding yang sulit untuk ditembus.

Namun ada juga saat dimana aku merasa ketakukan melihat dan merasakan aura regal yang keluar dari Akashi, seolah-olah menuntut semua orang untuk tunduk di depannya. Tidak aku sadari bahwa kini aku mulai tertarik dengan eksintensi seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Seolah dikembalikan ke masa lalu, aku merasakan desiran aneh setiap mengingat dan melihat langsung seorang Akashi Seijuurou, seperti saat untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan jatuh cinta kepada teman masa kecilku.

Kini tiba saatnya bagi tim kami berdiri di tengah lapangan untuk melanjutkan permainan memperebutkan juara pertama di final _WinterCup_ melawan Rakuzan karena tim Akashi berhasil mengalahkan Shutoku. Seperti biasa aku dan teman-teman _bench-warmer_ memberikan teriakan semangat untuk para pemain reguler. Disela teriakanku, aku sedikit berharap aku bisa turun ke lapangan ikut berjuang bersama mereka dan juga untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Akashi, terdengar sangat naif memang bagi seorang _ordinary_ seperti diriku.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, seolah Tuhan mendengar harapanku dan melalui Pelatih Aida, kini aku berdiri di lapangan barhadapan dengan seorang yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatianku. Aku berhasil, aku bisa melihatnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, parasnya, semuanya sangat mirip dengan dia yang aku cintai. Rasa sedih dan senang aku rasakan karena akhirnya aku bisa melihat kembali sosok dia yang aku cinta, sosok dia yang meninggalkanku, sosok dia yang kini terreplika secara sempurna pada diri Akashi Seijuurou.

Ingin rasanya aku menyentuhnya, meneliti setiap lekuk di wajahnya, namun hal itu tidak bisa aku lakukan. Tidak mungkin bisa aku lakukan, kerana bagaimanapun aku tidak mengenalnya, dan begitu pula Akashi yang tentu saja tidak mengenalku, bahkan mungkin memperhatikan eksistensiku sedikit saja terdengar sangat tidak mungkin. Namun aku sangat ingin mengenalnya, berbicara padanya, mendengar suaranya, karena aku sadar, aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

.

 _Aku tahu tidak ada salahnya untuk berharap_

Harapan dan berharap. Semua orang memiliki hak untuk memiliki dan melakuknya. Harapan, yang selama ini aku punya, sebuah harapan untuk bisa dipertemukan kembali dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Berharap, itulah yang hanya bisa aku lakukan, berharap pada Tuhan dan keuntungan, apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain berharap. Tidak ada salahnya mempunyai harapan yang besar, karena aku yakin pasti Tuhan akan mengabulkannya.

Seperti saat ini, aku duduk di salah satu sisi ruang tamu apartemen Kagami, bersebelahan dengannya, dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Aku yang tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya akan dipertemukan secepat ini dengannya, terima kasih kepda Kuroko yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun dan juga pada Kagami yang menyiapkan pesta ini. Aku tahu bahwa aku seharusnya ikut berbahagia di hari spesial milik Kuroko ini, aku merasa bahagia, tapi untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Akashi yang duduk disebelahku mengajakku bicara, sekedar sapaan ringan namun telah membuatku merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaranya dan hanya tertuju padaku, lawan bicaranya. Tak sekadar mengobrol saja, dai juga sempat menuangan minuman di gelasku, menawariku manisan yang ada di meja, hingga pada akhirya keluarlah kalimat yang membuat jantungku serasa ingin meledak..

"Semoga kita bisa bertanding lagi."

"H-hai!"

Hingga pada saat semua hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing, Akashi menepuk pundakku agar aku memperhatikannya, aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dia katakan. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung dan sedikt... takut. Namun tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan ponselnya,

"Furihata, boleh aku minta nomormu?"

"Hah? A-ah.. i-iya, tentu sa-saja. Ini, Akashi." Dan aku pun juga mengeluarkan ponselku untuk berbagi nomor handphone dengannya.

...

Keesokan harinya aku mendapatkan pesan darimu, kau bilang padaku bahwa kau akan datang akhir pekan ini ke Tokyo, dan juga kau bermaksud untuk mengajakku untuk mendatangi _DisneyLand_ bersama. Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku menerima ajakkan itu. Mungkin bagimu ini hanyalah berjalan-jalan biasa, namun bagiku ini adalah kencan, bolehkah aku sedikit bermimpi.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan aku menjemputmu distasiun tepat pukul sepuluh pagi untuk selanjutnya menaiki bus menuju _DisneyLand._ Selama perjalanan aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk memulai siatu pembicaraan, mungkin aku terlampau senang sehingga membuatku terbisu seketika, namun dengan senang hati kau memulai pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara kita.

Sesampainya di _DisneyLand,_ kau mengajakku untuk mencoba berbagai wahana, mulai dari komidi putar sampai rumah hantu. Selama bersamamu tak pernah akulewatkan sedikitpun kesempatan untuk melihat senyummu yang indah, suaramu yang enak didengar, dan juga tanganmu yang halus padahal sering berkontak dengan bola basket yang sempat aku rasakan saat kau menggenggam tanganku selama mengitari _DisneyLand._

Rasa lapar dan lelah mengharuskan kami untuk istirahat sejenak sembari mengisi perut. Aku memilih untuk membeli crape rasa coklat strawberry dan es krim coklat-strawberry, sedangkan kau memilih crape coklat dan cappucino.

"Furihata, kau benar-benar suka coklat dan strawberry ya?"

"Eh.. i-iya, habis warnanya ba-bagus."

"Ha? Alasan macam apa itu? hahaha... kau lucu sekali, Furihata."

"Hehehe... terima kasih."

Aku memang menyukai coklat dan strawberry, namun aku menyukainya bukan tanpa alasan. Aku menyukainya karena dua hal itu seperti menggambarkan aku dan kamu, dari rambutku yang seperti coklat dan rambutmu yang merah seperti strawberry, begitu juga rambutnya, cinta pertamaku, dan juga dia lah yang pertama kali mengatakan hal itu, bahwa kami seperti coklat dan strawberry.

Kini birunya langit telah dingantikan oleh warna oranye menghangatkan, tanda hari sudah sore. Kau memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena akan menimbulkan masalah jika dia pulang ke Kyoto terlalu malam dan akupun menyetujuinya karena aku juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk latihan basket besok pagi. Sekali lagi aku mengantarmu ke stasiun, beberapa saat menunggu akhirnya keretamu tiba, aku hendak hendak berbalik untuk pulang ketika kau memegang tanganku, dan kau bilang, "Kapan-kapan, ayo kita bertemu lagi dan bermain basket bersama." Tak menunggu jawabanku kau segera masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Iya, tentu saja!" Sedikit berteriak aku menjawab perkataanmu barusan. Apakah ini merupakan awal dari hubungan kami? Apakah hubungan kami mulai menunjukan kemajuan? Apakah aku masih boleh berharap lebih banyak lagi?

.

 _Aku tahu aku salah mengatakannya_

Di hari yang cukup cerah ini, aku berdiri di tengah lapangan basket umum dekat rumahku tak jauh dari pusat kota. Dengan bola basket ditanganku, aku mulai memainkannya untuk membunuh waktu selagi menunggu kedatanganmu. Tanpa menunggu lama untuk bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, satu minggu setelah 'kencan' di _DisneyLand_ akhirnya kita akan bersama lagi untuk bermain basket.

Tidak terlalu lama aku menunggu, akhirnya kau datang. Sapaan ringan aku layangkan padanya, hingga akhirnya kita putuskan uuntuk segera memulai permainan. Aku melawanmu dalam _one-on-one_ tiga babak yang tentu saja kau mengalahkanku tanpa memberikan aku kesempatan mencetak angka. Mengingat siapa kau dan bagaimana kemampuamu, memang tidak mengejutkan lagi kalau aku berakhir kalah tanpa angka. Namun kau bukan orang yang angkuh, melainkan orang yang sangat baik, bahkan kau mengusulkan untuk membantu memperbaiki permainanku. Sehingga hari itu kita habiskan dengan kau melatihku bermain basket.

Serasa nostalgia, aku ingat kalau dulu waktu kecil _dia_ juga mengajakku dan mengajariku bermain basket. Diatahu kalau aku memang payah dalam bermain basket pada waktu itu, dan tak jarang juga aku sering membuatnya kerepotan dengan tingkahku yang ceroboh, namun dia tidak marah dan meninggalkanku, dia tetap berada disampingku memberikan arahan dan juga memberiku pujian. Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Kini aku sedang bersama dengan Akashi Seijuurou, seorang yang bagaikan replika dari cinta pertamaku yang kini telah tiada. Walaupun bukan orang yang sebenarnya, aku selalu melihat Akashi Seijuurou sebagai dirinya, dan aku juga merasakan rasa nyaman jika berada di dekat Akashi. Aku rasa, aku sudah mulai jatuh cinta pada Akashi Seijuurou, seperti aku mencintai dirinya. Hingga pada akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mengatakannya, mengatakan hal yang tidak sempat aku katakan pada teman kecilku.

"A-ano.. Ak-Akashi, ada yang i-ingin aku katakan pa-padamu."

"Hm? Katakan saja, Furihata."

"Se-sebenarnya, a-aku... Aku mencintaimu, Akashi."

"He?..."

"e-etto..."

"..."

"A-Akas-"

"Ah, maaf Furihata. Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke Kyoto."

Akhirnya aku mengatakanya. Akhirnya aku membuatmu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Akhirnya aku membuatmu meniggalkanku begitu saja. Akhirnya aku melakukan kesalahan. Kesalahan karena telah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.

.

 _Aku tahu aku tidak bisa melupakanya_

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, aku masih belum bisa melupakan kebodohanku. Sejak hari itu kita sudah tidak berhubungan lagi. Aku sadar bahwa kau mungkin sekarang membenciku dan tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganku. Tentu saja, siapa yang sudi bertemu dengan orang yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaimu saat kau baru bertemu tiga kali dengannya.

Aku merasa sangat bingung, ingin melupakanmu tapi aku masih mencintaimu. Berbagai kegiatan aku lakukan dengan maksud menyibukan diri dan berharap aku bisa sedikit demi sedikit melupakan Akashi. Hingga datanglah seseorang yang membawa cinta untukku, segala perhatian dia berikan kepadaku, sebuah kado spesial dia berikan untukku di hari ulang tahunku. Aku menyia-nyiakan perhatian orang itu. aku menyakiti orang itu, dan sekali lagi aku berbuat kesalahan. Aku tidak bisa menerima orang itu karena aku tahu aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.

 _._

 _Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa menolak takdir_

Setelah hampir satu tahun lamanya semenjak terakhir kali kita bertemu, semenjak kejadian itu. Kini aku kembali dipertemukan denganmu, di perpustakaan Tokyo. Disaat aku aku ingin mencari buku referensi untuk tugas bioligiku, aku malihatmu di bagian rak biologi juga. Kau yang menyadari kehadiranku, segera mengarahkan padangan padaku dan kita sempat bersitatap untuk beberapa saat.

Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi, aku sudah siap kalau kau akan membuang pandanganmu dan melangkah pergi dariku, seperti yang kau lakukan pada saat itu. Tapi tidak, kau malah berjalan ke arahku, sambil tersenyum kau memanggil namaku,

"Furihata."

"Akashi..."

Kau berbicara denganku. Kau tersenyum padaku. Bahkan kau mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama. Setelah selesai dengan urusan di perpustakaan, kita berjalan menuju tempat makan terdekat. Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera memesan pancake dan milkshake coklat strawberry.

"Kau memang suka sekali ya dengan coklat dan strawberry? Hahaha"

Kau tertawa, kau bahkan masih mengingat makanan kesukaanku. Harusnya aku merasa bahagia bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, melihatku tertawa dan mendengarmu berpicara hanya padaku. Tapi kenapa aku merasa sedih?

Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih bersikap baik padaku? Kenapa kau bertingkah seolah tidak perbah terjadi apa-apa diantara kita? Kenapa ini rasanya sakit sekali? Dan kenapa aku harus menahan air mataku?

Selama satu jam kira berbincang bersama, atau yang sebenarnya kau yang banya bertanya dan aku yang hanya bisa menjawab seadanya. Hingga setelah kau mengamati jammu sekilas, kau berpamitan padaku.

"Furihata, aku harus segera kembali ke Kyoto." Ya, seperti waktu itu. "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. sampai jumpa." Tapi yang ini aku sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Aku tidak menjawab apapun padanya, karena aku tidak bisa. Kini setelah dia pergi akhirnya aku bisa menumpahkan semua air mata yang sedati tadi aku tahan karena tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depannya.

Aku seharusnya senang karena dia masih ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Aku seharusnya bahagia karena aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memulainya dari awal lagi. tapi aku tidak bisa,. Aku tidak bisa karena aku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya bukan sebagai Akashi Seijuurou. Aku mencintainya sebagai _dirinya,_ cinta pertamaku. Akashi Seijuurou hanyalah sebuah replika dari orang yang aku cintai.

.

 _Aku tahu aku salah_

 _Aku tahu aku naif_

 _Aku tahu aku egois_

 _I know I'm so pathetic_

 **Gimana? Nge-** _ **feel**_ **nggak? Bikin galau nggak? /plak plak plak/**

 **Aku rasa ini terlau panjang, padahal udah aku bikin alurnya cepet. Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan dan bikin bingung, juga kalau banyak typo berserakan, karena jujur Len nggak baca ulang fic ini sebelum dipost, karena ya itu, Len udah keburu nggak ada waktu /gaya lu!/. Habis Len pas nulis ini pas mood nya jelek, tapi karena mood jelek inilah yang akhirnya melahirkan fic "Aku Tahu" ini.**

 **Dan sekali lagi maafkan Len karena bukannya lanjutin fic yang lalu, yang judulnya "Deai" –boleh loh mampir di fic itu—tapi malah bikin yang lain. Sebenernya pingin sih lanjutin yang kemarin, tapi belum ada mood yang pas. /apa-apaan nulis pake mood segala?! *digebukin satu RT*/**

 **Oh iya, bolehlah ninggalin beberapa patah kata dalam bentuk review yang membangun. Karena review kalianlah yang membuat Len jadi semangat bikin fic lagi wkwkwk**

 **Selamat bertemu di fic selanjutnya, dan jangan sungkan buat nengok fic-fic Len yang lain.**

 **Zaijian~**


End file.
